tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Harbinger
HARBINGER is a recent addition to Soundwave's rank of tapes. Little is known about her background, but she shows the same fierce loyalty to him the other tapes do. Cheerful and friendly, she has a vindictiveness side to her hidden away. Harbinger tries her best to live up to both her name and the expectations of being a good scout for Soundwave, even though she hates both her role and name. She has a pair of repeater energy pistols, and a deployable plasma battlehammer that almost dwarfs her in her robot mode. She packs less armor, due to her role as a reconnaissance unit, and is physically weak due to her light-weight internal construction. She is a very capable scout, able to fit in places to hide in plain sight while reporting in enemy movements and weaknesses back to her allies, but also has a tendency to twist her orders around to justify getting in close to targets rather than keep her distance. Harbinger suffers from mild panic attacks when she needs to revert to cassette form. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: She was recently made, as in a few months, when Soundwave felt the urge to build again, as well as a desire to add a pure-support type to the variety of roles his tapes covered, and the result? A chipper Tape who is good at supporting others, though a bit bitter at her role and with a desire to change it, but utterly dedicated to him. After spending time tweaking her, he felt she was finally trained enough, as well as loyal, to be let out and interact with others without embarrassing him overly but only he is aware that the spark he repurposed was from a assassin he had made use of on regular occasions for odd job he needed dealt with quietly and with no leads back to him and when she was caught on a infiltration mission recently and her body almost completely destroyed, he saw it as a chance to retain the services of one who had proven herself loyal to him, even though the majority of her memories were wiped when she was off-lined she still insists that she wants to be a assassin, not just a Recon-type, to the point she begged Soundwave for her to be given a proper in-close weapon before she will budge from her spot and serve him. MUX History: OOC Notes Logs 2018 December 9 - "Tapesitting" A stressed Soundwave leaves Harbinger with a friendly grunt. December 12 - "Big and Small" Blockade and Harbinger chat at a scenic spot. December 20 - "Law and Order" Dust Devil is traumatized and Soundwave seems to be at fault. Delusion is determined to learn what happened. 2019 * January 2 - "How Do You Solve a Problem like Soundwave?" - Soundwave is hiding out in a bar after a misunderstanding with his fellow Decepticons. * January 4 - "Busy Night at the Rollout" - Soundwave buys drinks at the Rollout, and a crowd shows up to drink them. * March 14 - "The Ibex Blockade - Decepticons" - The Decepticons have blockaded Ibex Spaceport, and the neutrals have called for help. The Autobots send some of their heavy hitters in answer. Players Created and played by scottishe1. References ---- Category:Characters category:Con-Tapes Category:Decepticon Intelligence Category:Decepticons Category:OCs Category:Reconnaissance Category:Transformers